


The Cat's Meow

by sweetdreamsofgelato (Dolceamara)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Adult Content (nothing explicit), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolceamara/pseuds/sweetdreamsofgelato
Summary: Henry meets your cat
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 36





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This request comes from @agniavateira based on the reddit post prompt below. Thank you so much for requesting this. It was such fun to write, and it helped to get me out of my head with my other WIPs. 😚
> 
> My fuckbuddy is kind to my cat and my cat likes him. I've started to have feelings for him because of that.
> 
> Every time he comes to my place he'd greet my cat first, crouch down like "heyyyy buddy how is it going?" and scratch her little face. Then after a little while he'd just stand up and kiss me hard and go straight to business. Like, he's dominant in bed but kinda cute around my cat. And my cat loves him for some reason. My cat doesn't take kindly to strangers but she would jump onto his lap when we were making out. And when I was about to leave my cat wouldn't stop following him and meowing at him. It was a bit embarrassing. My cat was screaming at him one time when he was leaving. He laughed and said "hey what do you want? wanna come with?" My cat doesn't even treat me this nicely. I feel like I am starting to really like him because my stupid cat likes him so much.

“So, I have something to confess,” you said as you turned ever so slightly toward Henry, who was putting forth his best attempt at patience as you slid your key into the front door bolt.

Henry nimbly slid one arm around your waist and pulled you into his chest as he peppered the side of your neck with featherlight kisses. “I imagine you’ll have a few more once I am through with you.”

“I am sure that is true too, but…” Your laughter dissolved into a moan when he nipped gently at your earlobe.

“But…” Henry prompted as his hands began to wander.

You playfully swatted him away. “You’re distracting.”

“It’s a well-cultivated talent.”

You grumbled something under your breath as you finally turned the key in the bolt and pushed the door open. Henry crowded you through the threshold, and you just barely escaped his grasp again as you flipped on the light.

“You’re slippery tonight,” he remarked with a waggish expression.

You turned toward him, one brow arched with an unspoken rejoinder.

“Is something wrong?” His tone grew slightly more serious. “Usually you’ve ripped half my clothing off by now.”

It was true; ever since the two of you had come to your arrangement (friends with benefits was the most polite term for it), you managed to make it all the way to the bedroom only about half the time, and that was being generous.

“Yes well, this is the first time we’ve been to my place, and I realised that I forgot to mention something.”

Henry stilled at the hesitance in your voice. “A good something or bad something?”

“That depends,” you replied, hanging your coat up on the hook by the entryway.

Henry followed suit, since it appeared that clothes would not be strewn across the room this evening. His head dipped down close to your ear, and his voice dropped low. 

“Do you have a dodgy flatmate I need to worry about?”

“Not exactly.”

He breathed a sigh of relief before moving onto his next guess. “Embarrassingly large plushie collection?”

You chuckled and shook your head. You hadn’t intended for this to become a guessing game.

Henry made a grand show of looking lost in thought and his lips ticked into a devious smile. “Secret sex dungeon?”

“ _Henry_ , don’t be silly.” That certainly escalated quickly, though Henry did have the tendency to be single-minded when it came to sex. “I don’t even have a cellar, let alone a _dungeon_.”

He shrugged with wistful disappointment. “A man can dream.”

Before you had a chance to say anything more, there was a rustling to your left, Henry followed your gaze toward the opening into the living room, from which sauntered your sleek, short-haired black cat.

“Speak of the devil,” you said.

Oscar slowly strutted toward you, his tail moving in unhurried flicks as he acknowledged you with a lazy, rolling meow that sounded suspiciously dismissive.

Henry looked between you and the cat and then back again. “Wha — a cat? That’s the confession?”

“Does it seem so unbelievable that I would have a cat?”

“No,” he drew the word out slowly, “it just seems odd that one would think there was a need to _confess_ to having one.”

“You don’t know my cat,” you grumbled as you planted your hands on your hips. “He’s a haughty, ill-tempered little demon who…” your eyes grew wide when Oscar pranced toward Henry and wound affectionately between his legs, “…hates everyone.”

“Oh yes,” Henry crooned as he knelt down to scratch Oscar under his chin, “he’s an absolute beast.”

You let out a short huff of disbelief. “He’s _never_ done that before.”

“What can I say…” Henry gave Oscar one more rub before he rose and slowly stalked toward you. He drew you closer and finished his salacious thought with a whisper in your ear.

Heat immediately erupted across your skin. “Let me guess, another well-cultivated talent?”

Henry pulled you in for a kiss and let his actions speak for themselves.

When you rose the next morning, Henry was already gone, as was typical when he was busy. You were by no means a morning person, and when Henry had to get up well before the crack of dawn, you gave him full permission to see himself out without so much as a goodbye.

Besides, the arrangement between you was completely casual. You were friends and you both thoroughly enjoyed your physical relationship, but it never extended beyond that, and thus you didn’t require the typical emotional pampering that you might’ve if your feelings were more deeply invested.

When you finally dragged your deliciously sore body downstairs for breakfast, you found a note stuck to your fridge.

_Oscar wouldn’t stop meowing at me when I tried to leave, so I distracted him with food. He was demanding and insatiable, much like his owner. xx H_

You chuckled as you filled your kettle. Oscar — indulging in his morning ritual of bird-watching — was perched by the small window above the sink that overlooked your modest back garden.

You gave him a quick pat on the head, but his only acknowledgement of your presence was an irritated flick of his tail.

Typical.

“I should’ve named you Judas,” you grumbled as you set your kettle to boil.

Oscar barely turned toward the sound of your voice and if cats were capable of rolling their eyes, you were sure he would have done.

The next time Henry came over, Oscar greeted him at the door and mewled insistently until Henry knelt down and showered him with affection. Only once Oscar was completely satisfied did he let Henry pass.

“I feel like you have horribly mischaracterised your cat,” Henry remarked lightly as he tugged your shirt over your head and tossed it across the hall. “He’s quite affectionate.”

“I assure you I haven’t,” you replied as you made quick work of his belt. “I don’t know what sort of spell you cast over him, but he barely tolerates me, and that’s probably only because I feed and shelter him.”

Henry smirked before he tore his own shirt over his head. “Like I said, I have a way with—”

“Yes, yes I know,” you cut him off as you playfully shoved him down the hall toward your bedroom.

A few weeks later, Henry came over for takeaway and a chat, but it wasn’t long before you were straddling him on the couch as you devoured each other.

You caught his lower lip with your teeth and he let out a startled grunt.

“Oh sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s not you.”

You pulled back and opened your eyes to find Oscar bumping his head against Henry’s cheek. He purred madly as he wound in front of Henry’s face before trying to wedge himself into the sliver of space between your bodies.

This was getting ridiculous. “Oscar, shoo.”

You tried to gently push him aside, but Oscar shot you a look of pure defiance as he planted himself squarely on Henry’s chest.

Henry tilted his head to the side and grinned at you, looking inordinately pleased with himself for having won over your irascible cat with zero effort.

You jabbed a finger at him and said, “Don’t you dare say it.”

Later, when the creak of your bedroom door woke you in the middle of the night, you turned over and your drowsy gaze caught Oscar just as he hopped onto Henry’s pillow.

_Was nothing sacred?_

Oscar padded around gently, just enough to rouse Henry into shifting to a position that allowed him to nestle into the cradle of Henry’s elbow.

You let out a breathy _oh_ at the sight. Even you had to admit that there was something particularly adorable about a man of Henry’s size curled up with such a small animal, even if it was your obstinately grumpy cat.

When Henry gave Oscar a sleepy scratch behind the ears before drifting off again, you felt your heart flop earnestly in your chest and you gasped.

“Oh _no_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ https://sweetdreamsofgelato.tumblr.com/


End file.
